


sometimes you get what you need

by Arachness



Category: due South
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachness/pseuds/Arachness
Summary: A carta estava endereçada aos dois, o que surpreendeu Ray um pouco.





	sometimes you get what you need

A carta estava endereçada aos dois, o que surpreendeu Ray um pouco. Ele e Fraser já estavam morando juntos há mais de um ano portanto a sua correspondência vinha junta, mas nunca havia algo endereçado para os dois juntos especificamente.  Se tornou até mais estranha quando ele abriu e viu o conteúdo, era um convite de casamento, um que aconteceria dali há três meses na Flórida.

Convidar o ex marido para o seu casamento era estranho certo ? Embora tinha a questão do noivo desse casamento em particular ser o melhor amigo do atual namorado do ex marido. Ele não era do tipo que sabia muito sobre etiqueta, mas ele duvidava que cobrisse uma situação como aquela.

Ele deve ter feito uma expressão estranha porque Fraser que tinha ido colocar nos armários as compras que eles haviam feito no supermercado após o fim do expediente parou a tarefa antes desta estar completa e veio até ele.

“Nós não precisamos ir” Fraser disse lendo por cima do seu ombro conteúdo do papel.

“Vamos, Vecchio nunca te perdoaria se você faltasse o casamento dele. Eu estou surpreso dele não ter te ligado ainda te pedindo pra ser padrinho”

“Eu me sentiria bem honrado se esse fosse o caso, como você sabe a amizade dele é de grande importância pra mim, mas eu nunca te colocaria em uma situação que te causaria transtorno emocional. Eu suponho que eu poderia ir sozinho”

“Porque você quer me deixar pra trás Fraser ? Tá planejando ver se você consegue arranjar algo melhor do que o velho Stanley Raymond Kowalski na despedida de solteiro ?”

“Não Ray, eu nunc-”

“Isso foi uma piada Fraser”

“Oh. Certo. No futuro ao formular suas piadas talvez deixe fora o tópico de traição porque eu não particularmente acho esse tema cômico”

“Meu comediante mental anotou suas críticas e vai levá-las em consideração no futuro”

“O agradeça para mim...mas você realmente não precisa ir, eu imagino que ver a pessoa que foi o amor da sua vida se casando com outro não deve ser uma experiência agradável”

“Ok, hum Stella não é o amor da minha vida”

“Eu não estou te acusando de nada, é apenas um fato que você se apaixonou por ela na puberdade e passou quase duas décadas nesse estado. Portanto ela retém o título de amor da sua vida em termos de quantidade de tempo”

“Isso é muito idiota, então o que você só vai ser o amor da minha vida quando nós tivermos uns cinquenta anos ?”

“Sim, se nós estivermos juntos até lá”

“Se ?”

“Nós dois trabalhamos com a aplicação da lei, tem um nível de periculosidade envolvido, não importa as medidas de precaução as nossas chances de ter uma morte prematura é significantemente mais alta do que de um civil comum”

“Mórbido, mas na verdade o que eu estou perguntando é sobre você me deixando em algum ponto do futuro ?”

“Não, nunca”

“Bom, você me assustou por um momento agora Frase”

“E você ?”

“Nunca, então sabe eu acho que eu posso antecipadamente te chamar o amor da minha vida ?”

“Eu suponho que isso seria aceitável” Fraser disse e se encontrou sendo beijado pelo homem que significava o mundo para ele “Sabe você é o meu também”

“O amor da sua vida ?”

Fraser assentiu com a cabeça.

“Em que sentido ? Em termos de quantidade de tempo ou que você já sabe que vai ser só eu daqui em diante ?”

“Ambas. Você tem certeza que você quer ir ?”

“Sim, por quatro motivos”

“E quais seriam esses ?”

“Primeiro : Florida, calor, praia. Eu mereço isso”

“Eu prefiro o frio em geral, mas eu posso ver o seu ponto”

“Segundo : Pra dizer que ela estava certa. Você sabe que eu não aceitei bem o divórcio, mas ela estava certa. Ela realmente estava. Eu amava ela tanto mas nós não éramos felizes, ela disse que nós merecíamos a possibilidade de encontrar pessoas que realmente poderiam nos fazer felizes, e de alguma forma nós dois acabamos encontrando, isso é algo pelo qual vale a pena celebrar"

“Obrigada Ray, realmente...qual o terceiro motivo ?”

“Bem...vamos ser francos, você é bem mais bonito do que Vecchio então eu ganhei, no quesito de quem se deu melhor e eu posso esfregar isso na cara dela e na cara de todos os parentes metidos dela”

“Essa é uma questão de opinião Ray, e também um pensamento bem mesquinho”

“Não venha dar uma de polícia moral, você está lisonjeado pelo que eu disse. Está escrito na sua cara”

“Bem sim, mas isso é apenas porque veio de você. E o quarto motivo ?”

“Na verdade eu já falei o quarto motivo mais cedo, porque eu não quero deixar você solto sozinho pela Flórida pra descobrir que você consegue coisa melhor do que eu”

“E eu já te informei que eu não acho graça nesse tipo de piada”

“Não é o comediante interno falando dessa vez, só a minha velha amiga insegurança”

“Como eu posso fazer ela se calar ?”

“Só fique vivo e continue me amando pelos próximos vinte anos e além”

“Eu posso fazer isso”


End file.
